Henry's Rock
Henry's Rock is a PAYDAY 2 heist, released on April 29, 2018, the last day of the 2018 Spring Break. It takes place in a secret base owned by Murkywater in which the crew must steal two boxes, which are similar to the Elephant's box from Breakin' Feds, and one of them being the actual box from the Golden Grin Casino. Objectives # Override the lockdown # Go further into the compound # Hack the mainframe # Head to one of the four rooms: ##Biolab: ### Combine the correct chemicals ### Use the compound on the door ### Take the box ##Archaeology Lab: ### Drill the vault door ### Find and enter the correct symbols ### Take the box ##Computer Lab: ### Search the computers for information ### Use the crane to collect a crate ### Open the crate ##Weapons Lab: ### Aim the weapon ### Plug in the batteries (3 of them) ### Charge the weapon ### Fire the weapon ### Repeat steps 1-4 ### Open the crate #(Once that is done) Place the box on the conveyor #Search the mainframe #Head to one of the remaining 3 rooms (It will be indicated for you) #Head back to the entrance #Disable the defenses (Two of them) #Signal Bile you are ready #Wait for the escape #Secure the artifacts (Two) #ESCAPE Assets Purchasable Walkthrough The heist starts with the crew bursting out of wooden crates in a cargo hold and have to hack and defend two security boxes to proceed into the rest of the facility. The crew has to hack the main terminal twice to find where the Boxes are being kept. The Boxes' areas will be two of the following: *'Archaeology Lab:' The crew first has to drill a gate at the back of the laboratory, behind which is the . The ark contains the box and requires a three-button combination to open, which is found by searching through document piles scattered throughout the room. This is also where the Hidden Secrets achievement is unlocked. **Three of the document piles will contain a picture of a glyph and a post-it note with a Roman numeral between 1-3. These will reveal the combination to the ark. ***For example, a document with a "bird" glyph and the numeral "II" indicates that the corresponding button must be pressed second. *'Bio Lab:' The Box is behind a gate in the back of the laboratory, and the crew must mix a volatile chemical to burn through the door. The chemicals are stored in locked cabinets located throughout the room. There is a considerable delay between adding components, similar to cooking meth in other heists. **The recipe can be found on a whiteboard which will spawn in a random location within the lab. However, the whiteboard can be misleading as it appears to warn players against mixing the correct components. This is a distraction, however, and the three ingredients listed on the whiteboard are required to progress the heist. **The ingredients must be mixed in the order that they appear on the whiteboard, not necessarily in alphabetical order. **During mixing, white smoke indicates that the correct component has been added; dark grey smoke, on the other hand, means that the incorrect chemical was added and the entire process must start over. **Unlike meth labs, mixing the incorrect ingredients will not cause the mixing equipment to explode. *'Storage:' The crew must locate the crate containing the box within the vast warehouse complex, and retrieve it via crane. This involves entering the Computer Lab and hacking the database, after which the warehouse crane must be hijacked to retrieve the crate. **This is the most straightforward of the objectives, as it does not require complex interaction with objects other than hacking computers and defending power switches. *'Weapons Lab:' The Box is in a storage area behind a very strong door, which the crew must breach using an experimental laser cannon present in the lab. The laser is powered by special batteries which are scattered throughout the room. The laser must be aimed, loaded, charged, and fired twice before the door is breached. With both Boxes in possession, the crew makes their way to the helipad outside where they began their heist, and on their way, find a mysterious Murkywater operative watching them. The helipad is guarded by two SWAT Turrets that need to be destroyed or shut down by hacking two power boxes before Bile can be signaled to pick up the heisters. After securing the Boxes and any additional artifacts found, the crew escapes. Strategy *There are small Murkywater crates throughout the facility that can contain, among other things, baggable artifacts. They can only be opened with a crowbar, with two spawning in the main room, and another spawning in the Weapons Lab storage room. *The conveyor belt system can be used to easily transport loot from the warehouse back to the starting area. *Despite being an indoor facility, there are two locations where snipers will spawn (more are available but never used), both one the scaffolding in the inaccessible warehouse area. Another will appear during the escape sequence inside a helicopter. Variations *The objectives vary. *The contents of the Murkywater crates vary, although they will always contain six baggable loot and one dud item. There is a 1% chance that the dud item is a piece of toast. Mayhem+ changes *This is one of the few heists where there are no particular changes from lower difficulties to Mayhem+, aside from the units deployed in when an alarm is tripped. Lore The heist establishes several important elements in the game's story: * As the heisters approach the escape helipad, a shutter in the hallway rises and reveals an office, wherein a man in a black/red Murkywater uniform watches the crew from behind bulletproof glass. While he has no outwardly identification, hidden in his model is his dog tag, which indicates he is Kento, Jiro's son. His identity is enforced by Jiro's behavior in the Safe House, whom after the heist update, will not speak when interacted with, suggesting he somehow recognized Kento. Jiro's son later meets his end after Bain is released from his jail cell in Hell's Island. * In the same room as Kento is a large display, showing a broadcast of a sinister figure interrogating or torturing an individual with a concealed face. The interrogator, from their suit and face, is unmistakably the Dentist, and in this light bearing heavy resemblance to the mysterious entity associated with the Cursed Diamond in The Diamond Heist DLC trailer. The man being the contractor is enforced by one of the Boxes claimed in the heist being the same box stolen from the Golden Grin Casino. The man in the chair is very likely Bain, from his concealed face and his condition; an e-mail from Commissioner Garrett noted that he would have preferred Bain in a state of being able to stand trial. This most likely refers to Bain being brutally tortured and even experimented on as Locke claims there is a man-made virus inside him. * ]]The Hidden Secrets achievement involves taking the Box from the Ark in the Archaeology Lab, then pushing three buttons on the sides in a certain order. Doing this moves four tiles in the chest, raising and revealing four heavily aged masks that are more-or-less identical to those of the main four members of the Payday Gang, possibly suggesting that they are the latest in a long succession of heisting crews. The FBI Files The FBI File entry for this heist got altered on November 15, 2018. Likely this is related to swapping the law enforcement enemies for Murkywater opponents in Update #195 Current entry= We have been asked to investigate an incident involving government contractor Murkywater. Their facility at Henry’s Rock, where several top secret projects are being undertaken on behalf of the United States military, is suspected of being unexpectedly hit by the Payday gang. It is believed at this time that they were after technology from a past project, as the warehouse database systems were infiltrated during the heist. FBI Special Agent Brian Painter was dispatched to the facility in order to interview their Facility Chief. According to Murkywater, their internal operatives were successful in stopping the Payday gang from achieving their goal. The Facility Chief of Operations has also assured us that security will be improved to prevent any future incidents of this nature. |-|Original entry= We have responded to an emergency request for aid from government contractor Murkywater. Their facility at Henry’s Rock, where several top secret projects are being undertaken on behalf of the United States military, was unexpectedly hit by the Payday gang. It is believed at this time that they were after technology from a past project, as the warehouse database systems were infiltrated during the heist. Our units, together with Murkywater operatives, were successful in stopping them from achieving their goal. The Facility Chief of Operations has assured us that security has been improved since the attack. Achievements Post-Release Achievements= Heist Trivia *While originally swarmed by law enforcers Update #195 changed the opponents into Murkies. **However, the Blackhawk helicopters (with Snipers on board), which occasionaly fly around the helipad, still have the FBI label on them. *The huge storage area in the background of the main room is a reference to the 1981 film and Hangar 51. *Like Breakin' Feds, Duke and Chains discuss the secrets within the facility with Locke in the heist intro. Duke also narrates the heist briefing on CRIME.NET. * As with the other Spring Break 2018 heist Breakin' Feds, the heist's soundtrack, "Underground Lockdown", was composed by Gustavo Coutinho. ** Underground Lockdown's general theme resembles the music of Shadow Raid, which includes the same guitar used during the song's stealth phase. As this heist involves breaking into yet another Murkywater facility, it can be assumed this similarity was done intentionally. *The shells and Turret from the Train Heist can be seen in the Weapons Lab. * The beginning of the heist is similar to Hotline Miami Day 2, in that the player crew infiltrates a high-security complex by being shipped in. Unlike Hotline Miami, the guards discover the ruse and open the containers the players are in, as opposed to the players choosing when to mask up and surprising the guards in Hotline Miami Day 2. *In the Archeology Lab players can find a white board with some research notes on it. At the very bottom is writing that says E=MC^2 = MUDKIPZ IS A LIE! **This same whiteboard previously appeared in the Boiling Point heist. *One of the Murkywater crates holds a random junk item rather than an artifact. The junk item in question can be: **a Hunter figurine from Left 4 Dead. **The computer from The Bomb: Dockyard. **Four six-packs of beer. **Wine from Stealing Xmas. **A useless battery. **A wizards hat from Goat Simulator. **A fire extinguisher from Panic Room Videos Prepare to unveiled the truth, no more lies! Spring Break 2018 - New Heist Henry’s Rock Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke